The Return of the West Coast Avengers!
by Mister Marvel
Summary: Issue One: The Avengers branch off and Hawkeye, Captain Marvel Monica Rambeau , Falcon, Scarlet Witch, U.S. Agent and Quicksilver make the new West Coast Avengers team, also the Brood is back in, Bad, Bad Brood Part One. Please R


**The West Coast Avengers**

**Chapter 1: Bad, Bad Brood**

**By**

**Mister Marvel**

In the home of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes Captain America was in his office polishing his red, white and blue shield. He had just called Hawkeye to his office. Hawkeye came in the office with a frown.

"Sit down please" Captain America said. "I have to talk to you about something."

"If it is about me drinking the last miller light in the fridge I am sorry" Hawkeye said jumping to conclusions. Cap laughed to himself.

"I called you because I was wondering if you' be willing to do something for me" Cap explained with a faint smile from the last joke.

"What is it?" asked Hawkeye to Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. "Have you been sniffing all the shield polish again, that stuff is unhealthy for you Steve."

"No that is not it" Cap said. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to branch off the Avengers East Coast and make a Avengers West Coast"

"Cap, do not play about saying such things" Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye snapped suddenly. "I love being a leader of a team, especially the Avengers"

"Great" Steve said. "You should be perfect for the position of a nice, responsible leader."

"Ok" said Hawkeye excitedly "What do I have to do, recruit some classic superheroes?"

"I already got some recruitments for your team Clint" Steve Rogers said as he set his circular shield in the corner of his office.

"Not a bunch of rookies are there Cap?" asked Hawkeye "Because I want to get into fighting the Masters of Evil!" Cap chuckled to himself again and looked back at the purple costumed Avenger sitting across from him.

"We'll here they are" he said "When I ring this buzzer 5 members will come" Hawkeye rubbed his hands together excited, he was excited to see his new team that Captain America had picked out single handingly. A soft buzzing noise erupted from a circular disk Steve was holding and a group came through the door, already in individual costumes.

"We'll here they are" Cap introduced. "Your West Coast Avengers."

"Hello Hawkeye" U.S. Agent AKA John Walker said, "How is it over in the main team?"

"Hi" greeted Hawkeye in return. "It is okay, but I am excited to make my branch-off team"

"Hello Clint" said Scarlet Witch AKA Wanda Maximoff said, "It is a pleasure to see you again"

"It is Wanda" agreed Hawkeye. "How are your hex powers?"

"Fine" shouted Quicksilver AKA Pietro Maximoff. "She is fine, you seem just as ignorant as the last time I met you"

"Nice to see you too Pietro" Clint Barton giggled. Cap smiled has he saw his friend coming through the wooden door.

"Hi" Falcon AKA Samuel Wilson said as he unlatched his red wings from the straps that bound them together.

"Nice to see you again" Captain America said with a large grin. "It's a shame I have to give you up to the West Coast Avengers"

"It'll be okay" Samuel said with a grin as well "I am glad I can serve the Avengers, after being in S.H.I.E.L.D for so long you miss going back to fighting the old Avengers foes"

"We'll hello to everyone" Captain Marvel AKA Monica Rambeau said as she closed the door nearly on her white bright cape.

"Hello Monica" Hawkeye waved as he sat down. "This is everybody right?"

"Yes" Captain said nervously, obviously not wanting his Avengers, especially his friend Samuel Wilson to leave to Malibu, California.

"You can use the duplicate Quinjet that Ironman was nice enough to make with his money" Captain America said. "He also built you a two acre headquarters, it is big, it has training compounds, several bedrooms and a park, for recreational use."

Thank you Steve" Clint said as he took his new avengers team to the door. "You heard the man, he sat that the Quinjet is ready, let's go out to the front of the building so that you guys can see your new complex"

"If it'll shut you up "Pietro said as he zoomed out the door and ran to the jet. "If that stupid bowman thinks my sister is attracted to him he is wrong"

"After you Ms. Maximoff" Hawkeye said as he opened up the door "Thanks for everything Steve Rogers, you are the best"

**Later on the Quinjet**

The West Coast Avengers boarded the Quinjet quickly, not wanting to waste any more time with the East Coast Avengers' mansion anymore. Hawkeye was piloting the plane, co-piloting was Monica. U.S. Agent had fallen asleep in the back of the plane and the Falcon was looking outside the window with a mad frown. The Maximoff twins were talking to each other.

"We should have never joined the West Coast Avengers" Quicksilver mumbled to Wanda.

"Pietro" the hex magician said calmly "The Avengers roster is full they do have eight members, Cap, Squirrel Girl, Ironman, Living Lighting, Punisher, Deadpool, Elektra and Storm, that is a lot of people.

"We'll we should start our own team" Quicksilver said.

"Calm down" Wanda Maximoff said as she used her magic powers to cause a sudden combustion of red and silver dancing lights, they bounced off walls and made a pretty nice light show.

"Nice spark show Wanda" Falcon thought "I wish I was in your happy mood, ever since I did leave S.H.I.E.L.D. I have been wondering about my new power, my power to transfigure into a bird, I like it, but when I accidentally change into it, I go bezerk, I can't control myself, I find it hard to believe, I nearly killed somebody"

**Somewhere in the middle of the Antarctic-**

Speaking of Falcon's S.H.I.E.L.D. team, a group of scientists had discovered a big ship in the middle of the Antarctic area, it was covered in snow and debris. The scientists believed it had been there for thousands of years. A small group of the scientists descended into the spaceship to investigate.

"This is amazing" said scientist one. "Do you see those egg pods?"

"Are you trying to scare me?" asked scientist two "If you are then you are doing a great job"

"He's not," said the female scientist "look." The female scientist pointed to a moving egg pod. It erupted from its shell. It was an ugly sight.

"Destroy" it yelled savagely as it bit the neck of scientist one who fell to the ground in pain.

"'Geez!' scientist two said as he was dragged into another room. "HELP" But the female scientist could not because when she grasped for air to breathe another alien lunged unto her back and bit her on her shoulder blades

T.B.C

Next- Brood vs. West Coast Avengers, also Falcon's encounter with S.H.I.E.L.D. is explained.


End file.
